1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a write strategy (WS) optimizing method and an optical recording apparatus using the same. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to a method of optimizing a WS by performing an adaptive WS study and an optical recording apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical recording apparatus performs a WS study before recording user data to a user data area of a mounted optical disk. The WS study is performed to obtain an optimal WS. In order to improve a data recording performance, the WS study precedes the user data recording process and user data is recorded according to the optimal WS.
The WS study is performed when an optical disk is mounted (inserted) in the optical recording apparatus and is not performed during the user data recording operation. This means that the WS obtained at the time of mounting the optical disk does not change afterwards. However, the WS obtained at the time of mounting the optical disk is not always be suitable to the user data recording operation. More specifically, if the WS study is improperly performed or if a medium characteristic of the optical disk changes due to recording operations performed several times in the user data area, the WS obtained at the time of mounting the optical disk does not necessarily remain the optimal WS. In order to obtain an optimal WS, the WS has to be modified.
The WS study is performed in a test recording area of the optical disk. The test recording area is provided in the optical disk and dedicated to the WS study. Once the test recording area of recording area is used for a test recording, it cannot be again used for the test recording. That is, the WS study is performed on an unused point of the test recording area that has never been used for a test recording.
On the other hand, there is an optical disk that allows re-writing the user data to a user data area several times. Such an optical disk is called a rewritable optical disk. Like the general optical disk, the rewritable optical disk has a test recording area to perform a WS study and the WS is performed on an unused point of test recording area that has never been used for a test recording. However, since the WS study to obtain an optimal WS is performed in the test recording area that has never been used for a data recording, the obtained WS would not be appropriate for the case that user data is recorded to a user data area that has been used several times for data recording.
That is, there is a difference between medium characteristics of the user data area that has been used several times for a data recording and the test recording area that has never been used for a data recording. This difference results from the change in the medium characteristic of the user data area caused by the several recording operations. Therefore, if the WS is obtained by performing the WS study on the test recording area, it may not suitable for the case that user data is recorded to the user data area that has been used several times for the data recording. This is more problematic if the number of data rewriting operations increases.